Never Thought I'd See You Again
by ohmycarlisle1918
Summary: Sakura not in Kohona? A mission that will put her against her once beloved? My sad attempt at Sakura's and Sasuke's reunion.


**Finally! Once known as SaKuRaXnEjI. I have written another story after being gone for sooooo long! Once Again...Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-sensei; I just use them for fun. :D**

She never thought she'd see him again. Especially on the mission she was on; protecting someone who was thought to never need protecting. But here she was, katana in hand ready to kill him; Sasuke, just to save the one he was after; his brother Uchiha Itachi. Now shifting her weight to her left foot, she thought back just to how she got put into this position.

_ flashback: Sakura's POV_

"I can't believe that we only saw Sasuke three months ago and now we can't even find him," Naruto's voice seemed to be way too loud. He sat down at the base of the tree at Team 7's training ground, sighing at the thought.

"Naruto, don't worry. We'll get him for sure next time," I told him for what seemed to be the fiftieth time today. "Besides, we just started training together again and if we keep at it we'll get stronger and _then _we can get him." I smiled, hoping it looked real enough to convince him.

"Yeah, you're right," he said, looking convinced at my words and smile. "Heh. Once we find the teme, I'll break his legs just to bring him back, believe it!" He jumped up from his stop and ran towards me with a new found energy at the thought of getting Sasuke back. "Come on, Sakura-chan! We gotta keep training, if we wanna beat him!"

"Naruto…" my voice sounded like I was about to faint, "We just finished our training session and I have to get back to Tsunade-shishou and report for hospital duties. Not all of us can regain our energy as fast as you; I'm still tired!" He grabbed my hand pulling me up to stand. He towered over me in height; he looked down grinning like he was just titled as the next Hokage.

"I know that, Sakura-chan! We aren't gonna train yet! I'm taking you to Ichiraku's and buying you some ramen! After that, we're gonna train!" He looked like what he said was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Fine."

After Naruto had treated me to ramen, I left him at the ramen stand and headed towards the hospital; I was late and in a hurry and Tsunade-shishou looked angry when I got there.

"Sakura! You're late! Where have you been?" Yup… I'm in trouble.

I turned around and sure enough she was there; a vein throbbing on her head. "Well you see, Tsunade-shishou… I was training with Naruto and we finished late and he wanted to treat to me to ramen- which is a once-in-a-lifetime thing- and-"

"I don't want excuses, Sakura! I want you to be here on time. Got it?" She was scowling, but I knew that she was done reprimanding me. She turned on her heel, leaving me to finish the rounds that she had started.

_Few hours later:_

I was tired, hungry, and not in the mood to handle the guys that were following me. I had just started home after finishing all my hospital duties, when I heard footsteps behind me. They had started slow, but were catching up.

Turning around fast, I yelled, "I know that you're following me, so you can come out now and I promise not to beat you to a pulp!" I heard laughter and the footsteps stopped.

"Silly little medic thinking that she could beat us," came the deep voice of the taller one of the two, "We're not going to hurt you…unless you force us to." He stepped out of the shadows revealing a man with the face of a shark.

"Hoshigaki Kisame," I spat the name out like it was poison, "What do you want with me?" I scowled and sat my hand on my kunai pouch ready to take one out if need be.

"So glad you remembered my name Haruno Sakura," he replied," but it seems you forgot my partner..." He chuckled, pointing behind me.

I spun just in time to see Uchiha Itachi step out from behind me, his face in a neutral expression. "Haruno Sakura…you're coming with us." He sounded like he was bored, but the threat behind his words did not go unnoticed.

"Like Hell, I will," I growled, "You're not going to take me anywhere!" I jumped forward-stupid move- and latched on to his cloak, trying to stab him with the kunai in my hand. He grabbed my wrist and twisted it behind my back, holding it in place to keep me from attacking.

"Listen here; I'm not going to kill you unless you upset me and if you don't want the Kyuubi to be taken yet, you'll come with us." I froze; no way did I want to go with them, but I didn't want Naruto to get involved.

"Fine…I'll go quietly." Defeat was evident in my voice as I let the Uchiha tie my hands with chakra string.

_ End Flashback and Sakura's POV_

That was two years ago; when they were fifteen. She had been kidnapped by the two for her medical powers; only second to Tsunade. After knowing she'd be stuck with the Akatsuki, she decided she would at least befriend them; and that she did. The only person she would absolutely not befriend was the person she was protecting.

"Itachi-sama," how she hated saying that," Your eyes are not fully healed yet and your brother is here. As much as I know that you hate hiding, you're going to have to."

She could see Sasuke out of the corner of her eye and what she said seemed to have upset him. Setting her face into a cold façade, she turned to him.

"Sasuke-san, what a pleasure to see you again; after what? Two years, I believe. So good to see you." She could see the shock in his eyes, though his face showed nothing.

"Sakura, what are you doing here? The Akatsuki must be desperate if they let you join." His voice sounded deeper; more mature, but she could hear the rude biting tone in it.

"If you must know," she replied nonchalantly," Your brother kidnapped me a few months after we ran into each other at the old hideout of your master's." She was very angry that he was calling her weak- though he never said it. "But," she taunted," How does it feel to know that your brother came after me _instead _of his baby brother?"

"Haruno, stop toying with my foolish little brother's head and finish him so you can get back to healing my eyes." Impatience clearly in Itachi's voice.

"Hai, Itachi-sama," she promised. She then shifted her weight back to her right foot. She twisted the katana around a few times, before turning fully to Sasuke; smiling.

"Sakura, get out of the way, I refuse to fight a weakling such as you." Sasuke was not playing around. Too bad she was.

"Awwww… Sasuke-kun," she whined, "You need to learn to share the spotlight. If you hadn't noticed, you're not the strongest in this room and neither is Itachi-sama. Now… Let's go!" She leapt forward, slashing her katana horizontally across Sasuke's front, leaving a gash across his chest. "Now you know I'm serious."

"Fine, if it's a fight you want; it's a fight you'll get." With that said, he met her sword with his for a duel.

Hacking and slashing at one another, the two jumped back and forth, landing hits when they could. Sakura jumped back and threw a kunai to distract Sasuke as she did some rapid hand signs. After knocking away the kunai, Sasuke turned to see Sakura finish the last sign; she smirked as the earth shifted and forced its way to Sasuke, piercing at his arms and legs. Satisfied with her handy-work, Sakura never noticed Sasuke appear behind her and attack her before it was too late. He stabbed her shoulder and slashed at her leg with a kunai.

After for what seemed for hours, but really only a few minutes, the two separated. Both had various cuts, scraps, and gashes given to them from the other. Besides that, the two seemed alright.

Looking over at Sakura, Sasuke noticed that between the two, she had the most injuries. To him that meant he was winning.

"Don't look so confident Sasuke-_kun_," Sakura sneered. With that said, she forced charka to her right hand till it grew green and she swept it over her cuts; healing them. "I didn't just do nothing while you were away, ya know? Tsunade-shishou taught me all she knew; strength included!" When she said that, she slammed her fist into the ground, creating a crater to separate the two.

"Itachi-sama, may I take this fight outside," Sakura asked sweetly. This made Sasuke cringe.

"Hn. Whatever you have to do to kill him," Itachi replied in a monotone voice, "Sakura-chan." That just pissed Sasuke off.

"Shall we, Sasuke-kun?" She turned and jumped out the window behind her with Sasuke following.

Once outside, Sasuke went on the defensive, holding his sword in front of his face; he stayed like that, waiting on Sakura to attack. She stood holding her katana limply at her side; if someone were to bump into her, she'd drop it.

"What are you doing, Sakura," Sasuke asked impatiently, "Hurry up and attack so I can go and fight with my brother." He switched the sword around, growing annoyed that she still stood there; not moving or talking. "Fine…if you won't attack; then-"

"I'm sorry, Sasuke-kun," she said softly,""I didn't mean to really hurt you. I-" She stopped and looked up to see him looking at her incredulously. She looked back down at her feet. "I had to make a show out of our fight. While Itachi was watching-I had to make sure the bastard believed I was on his side." She looked like she meant it, but Sasuke wasn't so sure; Sakura could tell. "I swear that everything that I've told you so far is true. Wh-when no one came for me, I-I lost hope. I decided to ju-just get over it and go with what they s-said. Please be-believe me!" She looked like she was holding back tears.

Sasuke was annoyed. "Sakura, stop it. You're annoying," he ordered, "I believe you." She looked up; shock clearly visible on her face.

"Come here," she was still speaking softly. He walked forward, but not fast enough because Sakura closed the last two feet by leaping at him, bringing him into her embrace. "I missed you, Sasuke-kun," she cried. He placed his arms around her, bringing her closer to his body.

"-Sigh- I missed you, too," he stated. With that said, he tilted her face towards his, bringing his lips to hers in a chaste kiss.

"Sasuke-kun," she breathed, "I…"

"Come on, let's go," he said. He turned to leave, but Sakura caught his arm.

"What about Itachi-sa- I mean your brother," she asked, "I mean, we can't just let him go. You've been after him your whole life." She looked confused as to why he would want to leave without killing Itachi.

"I'll deal with him later. Right now, we need to take you home," he answered. He turned again, but Sakura stopped him again.

"But we can deal with him now," she exclaimed. Now _that _got his attention. Sasuke looked at her, curiosity in his eyes, while his face remained blank.

"What do you mean?"

"Well…You heard what he said about his eyes, right?" He nodded. "Well, I can send my chakra into his eyes and make it where it hurts. While he's distracted with the pain, you can attack him from behind." She looked up, her eyes bright and a grin on her face.

"Sakura, that's a good idea," he praised; she beamed. "Go inside and tell him I'm dead and start working on his eyes. I'll go in behind you and run him threw with my katana."

"Hai!"

She turned to leave, but stopped, as if she had forgotten something and turned to Sasuke. "It's really go to see you again and I hope one day that you'll come home again." She turned and left Sasuke alone.

"Itachi-sama," Sakura sung out. "Sasuke-kun's gone now! We can heal your eyes!" She looked around where she had left him. "Itachi-sama?"

"Behind you," a voice called.

"Ahhh," Sakura screamed, "Itachi-sama, mou…don't do that; you scared me!" She placed her hand over her heart to demonstrate how much it had scared her.

"Let's finish this and catch up to the others; we're already behind," he told her; not once looking at her. He stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close to his body. "Have I ever told you how much I appreciate you, Sakura-chan? How beautiful you are? How I want you for my own?" He placed his face into the crook of her neck; nuzzling her.

"A-Ano… Itachi-sama, shouldn't I work on your eyes?" She was freaking out. Here she was in Itachi's arms, with him _hitting in her! _She freaked even more when she saw Sasuke behind Itachi; his features livid. She placed her hands on Itachi's shoulders and pushed him back.

"Hn. Continue."

"H-Hai," she said looking at Sasuke; who now had calmed down, and nodded her head. "Remember not to open your eyes," she warned.

She placed her hand over Itachi's eyes and started sending charka to them. To Itachi it felt as if the headaches that he was continuously getting were getting worse. That or it felt as if someone was stabbing his eyes with a kunai.

"Ah!"

Sasuke grinned; the plan was working! He watch as his brother pushed Sakura's hands away, grasping at his eyes in pain.

"What the hell did you do to me?" Even if he couldn't see, Itachi latched onto Sakura, shaking her back and forth; finally shoving her into a wall-hard.

_ This is my chance, _Sasuke thought. He jumped forward and over to his brother; forcing his sword into Itachi's heart. "You're finished," Sasuke told him, "You will no longer haunt this world." He twisted his sword, making Itachi scream.

"Little brother," Itachi gasped for air. Even if he couldn't see, Itachi knew Sasuke was grinning in victory. "H-How? I thought Sakura-chan got you!" He grasped onto the sword, trying to pull it out of his chest.

"Oh, she got me…but not in the way you think. Now…DIE!" He forced the sword even deeper into Itachi's chest. The screaming soon stopped, but it still lingered in Sasuke's and Sakura's head.

Walking away and leaving Itachi's body to be found by the others, who were sure to come looking, Sakura turned to Sasuke. "So… How _did _I get you? I mean if you meant in the way of killing, well that won't work; considering you're still alive." She giggled as she watched Sasuke turn red in embarrassment.

"Um; well, you got me into coming home with you," he said it like a question. She looked at him like he was crazy.

"You're coming home?! Oh, Sasuke-kun!" She grabbed him into a hug and stopped him from continuing. "Naruto's gonna be so happy that you're coming home! OH! And me too. He hasn't seen me in two years…I hope he's okay…" the rest of it came out in a soft, sad voice.

"What's wrong?" He had never seen her like this and it worried him.

"It's just…well I kinda just disappeared without a trace. I mean I'm sure Naruto looked for me- even without Tsunade-shishou's permission. I hope that he'll forgive me." She sighed in sadness.

"What?! Of course he'll forgive you! He's Naruto!" His sudden outburst sent Sakura into a laughing spree. "What?" Her hands flew up to her mouth to stifle the laughter.

"It's just…well I've never heard you yell like that," she giggled. She let go of him and started forward; only to be stopped by Sasuke's arms around her waist; his breath blowing in her ear.

"Where do you think you're going? I didn't say you could leave yet. I have to get you back for making fun of me," he said lowly.

"Um…well," she stuttered shyly. "I-uh…" She twiddled her thumbs and looked down at her feet.

"I was only kidding, Sakura." He turned her around and tilted her face towards his. "But if you really want to pay me back…" he trailed of suggestively.

Before she could answer, Sasuke kissed her. This was nothing like the one they had shared before. This one held more passion and love. Bringing her hands around his neck, she pulled him closer to her; while he put one of his arms around her waist and the other at her neck, tilting her face for better access. Licking her bottom lip tenderly, Sasuke asked for entrance to her mouth. Surprised at Sasuke's boldness, Sakura gasped; giving Sasuke entrance. Kissing her deeply and lovingly, Sasuke for once, felt happy. Sakura moaned and pulled back for air **(an: that was the first time me trying a kissing scene so I know it sucks :))**.

"Sasuke-kun," she moaned. She pulled him close in a hug; his head resting on her shoulder. "I-uh….wow…" she said finally said.

"Is that all you can say," he asked incredulously, "I just kissed you and you can only say 'wow'?" She looked up to see humor in his eyes and smiled at him.

"Well…um…We should go home," she told him in mock severity. "Don't want to let Naruto miss us coming home."

"You're amazing," he told her. "You are the only person I know that could be so selfless; probably why I fell in love with you." It came out of his mouth before he could stop it. He looked down, hoping Sakura wasn't upset, only to see her smiling happily.

"I love you, too, Sasuke-kun," she said softly. "You know…I never thought I'd see you again. But now that I did, I'm glad." She gave his cheek a peck and turned around, running towards the village.

Behind her, Sasuke had his hand on his cheek, where Sakura had kissed him. _Yeah, _he thought, _I thought I'd never see you again, either._

End

**Soooooo...Good? Bad? Feel like throwing tamatos? (Please direct towards Sasuke-kun) Or are you madly in love with it? Give an opinion! Review! :D**


End file.
